Un refus n'en annonce pas toujours un autre
by misssewell
Summary: Si Danny refuse de voir l'amour de Don, il n'est pas pour autant forcément contre. Slash Don/Danny
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Il était 7h, le réveil venait de sonner. Comme chaque matin, Danny se retourna pour l'éteindre avant de replonger sous sa couette. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il n'avait pas envie d'aller bosser, la nuit avait été trop courte. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lindsay. La jeune femme qui partageait son lit était elle déjà debout.

Danny dépêche toi, on va encore être en retard.

Tu n'as qu'à partir sans moi, lui lança-t-il sans ménagement

Lindsay quitta la chambre sans attendre, cela faisait 3 semaines qu'elle supportait la mauvaise humeur de son petit ami. _S'il continue il finira seul_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle quitta l'appartement quand Danny se décida enfin à sortir du lit. Elle ne lui lança même pas un à tout à l'heure, elle était énervée.

Danny s'installa dans la cuisine et soupira profondément. _Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais ca ?_

Il se sentait perdu, il avait beau aimer la jeune femme, depuis quelques semaine la présence de celle-ci l'énervait. Il voyait bien qu'il la faisait souffrir mais il tout s'est effort se soldait par un échec. Chaque soir, il rentrait chez eux, bien décidé a se réconcilié et pourtant chacune de leur soirée se finissait en dispute.

Allongé sur son lit dans la pénombre, Don réfléchissait à la situation. Il avait compris depuis déjà un moment que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait avec lentement évolué. D'une simple amitié, il ressentait maintenant un amour profond et sincère pour celui qui était depuis très longtemps son meilleur ami. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il en avait pris conscience mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment réagir, préférant éviter de croiser Danny de peur que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait son ami, il voyait dans les yeux de celui-ci une interrogation face à son comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas lui dire. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait réussi à ne pas se retrouver sur la même enquête que Danny. Toutes les ruses avaient été utilisées, prenant les congés qui lui restaient, échangeant d'enquête avec l'un ou l'autre collègue, se déclarant malade alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

Si Danny se posait des questions sur son comportement, il n'était pas le seul. Mac et le capitaine n'étaient pas aveugles. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution avant que les choses ne lui échappent complètement.

Il n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir, il était en retard,… encore ! S'il ne voulait pas devoir affronter bien pire que le regard de Danny quand il saura, il fallait qu'il se lève maintenant.

Ce matin là, Don avait été envoyé sur une scène de crime, Martha Sullivan, une jeune femme de 35 ans venait d'être retrouver morte dans son appartement par son petit-ami. Ce dernier revenait d'un voyage d'affaire, il était déjà mis hors de cause.

Don prenait la déposition d'une voisine lorsque Danny entra dans l'appartement. Cette fois, Don ne pourrait échapper à l'affrontement.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Danny avait toujours été très professionnel. Il aimait son travail et celui-ci passait avant tout le reste, surtout avant ses problèmes avec Don. De plus, le seul qui avait un problème, c'était Don, pas lui. Il n'avait donc pas protesté quand Mac l'avait envoyé sur la scène de crime du lieutenant Flack.

Tout le monde au labo avait remarqué que les deux hommes s'évitaient soigneusement depuis plusieurs semaines, tous sauf peut être Lindsay. Mais Mac n'était pas du genre a laissé les histoires personnelles de ses équipiers empiéter sur une enquête.

Arrivé à l'appartement de la victime, sans un regard pour son ami, Danny s'était mis au travail.

Il y avait beaucoup de sang, celui de la victime. La jeune femme n'était sans doute pas morte sur le coup. Elle avait d'abord été touchée par balle à l'épaule gauche, une blessure que n'aurait pas pu être mortel. Mais avait ensuite été atteinte par une seconde balle dans le torse qui avait perforé ses poumons.

Muni de gants, Danny avait relevé tous les indices présents sur la scène de crime, il analyserait le tout plus tard au labo.

Don avait fini d'interroger les voisins. Il devait maintenant attendre les premières constatations du scientifique. Il attendait patiemment que celui-ci finisse son travail. Il le trouvait tellement beau alors qu'il se concentrait sur la pièce, s'énervant à la simple vue de ce qu'on avait fait à cette femme. Don, qui aurait préféré le prendre dans ses bras, détourna rapidement le regard, évitant je justesse d'être surprise par Danny.

_Pauvre femme_ lança-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le scientifique.

_Des suspects ? _lui répondit ce dernier.

_Le petit ami était en voyage j'ai déjà vérifié. Les voisins n'ont rien vu, rien entendu de suspect._

L'air songeur, Danny regarda tout autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Don aurait voulu lui parler, dire une simple phrase pour l'aider, juste une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il avait bien trop peur de se dévoiler par ce geste.

Les deux hommes sortir du bâtiment peu de temps après. Danny devait se rendre au laboratoire et Don devait aller faire des recherches sur la victime. Mais une fois dehors, alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Danny retint le bras du policier. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me fais la ?_ lança le scientifique. _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

Surpris, Don ne savait que répondre. Danny ne lui avait rien fait, c'était lui, uniquement lui qui crevait d'amour pour son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire du mal à ce même ami.

_Rien… _il avait murmuré sa réponse, les yeux fixé sur le trottoir, honteux de son comportement.

Il ne vit pas les larmes de colère qui coulait lentement sur les joues du jeune homme.

_Alors se sera comme ça entre nous désormais ? _Continua Danny, essayant de ne pas montrer sa peine.

Don ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas de réponse. Il aurait voulu rester, avouer à Danny ce qu'il ressentait mais il avait bien trop peur de le perdre définitivement. Aujourd'hui il avait encore le droit de le voir, ou plutôt de l'apercevoir, de lui parler s'il le voulait. Si Danny savait, Don perdrait tout cela.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, retournant chacun de leur côté à l'enquête.

Durant le reste de la journée et les deux jours qui suivirent, les deux hommes s'évitèrent, se voyant uniquement pour échanger les dernières informations sur l'enquête.

Lyndsay avait vu une nouvelle dégradation dans l'humeur de son compagnon. Il avait de plus en plus de saute d'humeur sans aucune raison apparente et chaque fois qu'elle tentait de comprendre, il l'accusait de harcèlement.

Ce soir là, il était rentré plus tard que les autres, il avait bu, sans doute un peu trop, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. La jeune femme s'était décidée à ne plus poser de question. Ce soir là, elle voulait passer une soirée tranquille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout.

Lorsque Danny franchit la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il voulait faire un brin de toilette, se remettre les idées en place avant de l'affronter.

Il avait bien réfléchi, autant qu'on pouvait le faire après un verre de trop, il fallait qu'il agisse vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre Lindsay. Il sortit rapidement rejoindre la jeune femme dans le salon. Elle était allongée sur le divan, il l'y rejoignit.

Sans attendre, il l'embrassa fougueusement laissant ses mains se promener sur les hanches de sa compagne. Il ne lui laissa a aucun moment le temps de réagir et déboutonna son chemisier.

Lindsay aurait voulu le repousser mais Danny pesait de tout son poids sur elle. Il envahissait sa bouche avec sa langue, glissait ses mains un peu partout sur son corps, s'infiltrant bientôt dans sa culotte. Mais lorsqu'enfin il libera sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son ventre, elle le fit basculer en bas du divan.

Réalisant, sans doute un peu tard, ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, Danny se replis, la tête sur les genoux, il pleurait, honteux.

_Je… suis désolé_, lui dit-il entre deux sanglots. _Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je t'aime Lindsay._

Il n'y a pas de mal Danny, je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça… Elle soupira avant de reprendre. Tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce qui te tracasse, je ne pourrais plus te faire confiance et plus faire l'amour avec toi.

_L'amour… il est bien là le problème._

Lindsay ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire et lui ne semblait plus vouloir parler. Il avait pourtant à l'instant dit qu'il l'aimait et même si elle n'avait pas relevé, cela lui avait fait du bien de l'entendre.

_Si tu ne me parle pas, on ne pourra jamais avancer_, relança-t-elle devant le silence de son ami.

Après un instant de silence et une profonde respiration, Danny se décida à tout lui dire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Toujours recroquevillé en bas du divan, Danny préparait son discours en pesant ses mots. Il savait que perdre Lindsay était presque inévitable mais, malgré tout, il l'aimait sincèrement et ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce que Don faisait avec lui, juste pour ne pas être le seul à souffrir.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre à parler, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Don ses dernières années. Ils avaient fait un nombre incalculable de partie de basket, ils avaient passé des milliers d'heure avachi devant un match à la télé, ils avaient rit, bu, mangé, parlé. En y repensant, Danny avait bien plus de souvenir agréable avec Don qu'avec n'importe qui. Il sortit de ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait Don à un moment pareil ?

_A qui pense-t-il__ ? _se demandait sa compagne en le voyant perdu dans sa tête. Elle attendait, toujours aussi patiente, que le jeune homme parle enfin.

_Je t'aime Lindsay_, annonça-t-il. _Mais je ne t'aime pas comme je devrais, comme tu le mérite. C'est sans doute un peu brutal, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas souffrir._

Il avait murmuré le tout, si bien qu'elle avait du se pencher pour l'entendre. Il fit une pause, se demandant si elle avait vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle, elle accusait le coup, analysant chacun de ses mots pour y trouver un sens caché.

_Tu en aime une autre ?_ demanda-t-elle face au silence de Danny.

_Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

Lindsay avait toujours vu en Danny l'homme de sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais posé de question là-dessus. Mais les mots de son homme lui firent réaliser qu'elle aurait peut-être du. Il n'avait peut-être été qu'une solution de facilité après tout, un moyen de ne pas être seule. Elle l'aimait, mais était-ce réellement de l'amour ? Si Danny y avait sérieusement réfléchi, elle devait le faire aussi. De la réponse à cette question dépendrait l'avenir de leur relation.

_Danny,… il va me falloir un peu de temps, mais, moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre._

Elle fit se redresser le jeune homme, le serra dans ses bras avant d'aller dormir sans un mot de plus.

Le lendemain après une nuit blanche passée à réfléchir, Lindsay se leva pour parler à Danny. Celui-ci n'était déjà plus là. Il avait préférer éviter de croiser la jeune femme et était partit le plus rapidement possible travailler. _Il ne changera jamais_, pensa-t-elle. Danny, lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui, préférait souvent fuir lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment. Lindsay aurait voulu lui dire, elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Elle aimait toujours Danny mais leur relation avait été un moyen de se sentir importante, aimée, en sécurité. Aujourd'hui, ils le savaient tous les deux et allaient enfin pouvoir être ami.

La journée se passa tranquillement, Lindsay avait travaillé au labo, où tous savaient déjà pour sa rupture avec le scientifique. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas vus, tous les deux trop occupé. Elle n'avait pas quitté le labo et lui, il avait passé la journée en salle d'interrogatoire.

La rumeur lui était parvenue alors qu'elle allait rentrer chez eux. Elle aurait cru à un canular si Mac ne l'avait pas appelé dans son bureau alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans l'ascenseur.

_Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre Danny et vous_, attaqua-t-il directement. _Mais je ne veux pas que votre vie privée empiète sur le travail_.

_Vous m'expliquez_, répondit Lindsay plus que surprise par l'agression qu'elle subissait.

_Danny a fait une crise de nerf en plein interrogatoire. Et pour couronner le tout, il a passé l'heure suivante à se vider les tripes aux toilettes. Je sais que vous vous êtes séparé_, continua-t-il. _Essayez d'arranger les choses tous les deux_.

La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir au possible conséquence de ses paroles. Elle en voulait à Mac de lui faire porter le chapeau. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons exactes de la déchéance de son ex-compagnon mais jamais elle n'en avait été responsable.

_Mac, _lâcha-t-elle, _si Danny a un problème avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas avec moi et notre séparation ne vous regarde en rien._

Elle était furieuse et quitta le bureau de son patron sans lui avoir laissé le temps de réagir.

En entrant chez eux, elle trouva Danny replié sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre mais pourtant son estomac était toujours retourné. Elle s'installa prêt de lui, le serrant dans ses bras, elle devait le réconforter, elle voulait comprendre.

_Tu ne me perdras jamais Danny,_ annonça-t-elle comme pour reprendre la conversation abandonné la veille. _On ne perd pas sa petite sœur._

Il releva la tête vers elle, les yeux rempli de larmes et lui sourit. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Voyant qu'il était rassuré mais qu'il y avait autre chose, elle reprit.

_Dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ?_

Se serrant contre la jeune femme, le regard fixé sur le mur face à lui, Danny fini par lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La présence de sa « petite sœur » l'aidait à se libérer.

_Don me manque, il m'évite, refuse de me parler en dehors du travail. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, ni pourquoi ça me mets dans un état pareil. Je me sens nul, seul, totalement exclu._

Lindsay encaissa la nouvelle, son homme,… son grand frère aujourd'hui, aimait un autre homme. Même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Il avait baissé la tête, il avait honte, honte de se sentir si troublé par un autre homme. Il avait peur aussi. Il ne comprenait pas où tous cela allait le mener. Il avait peur d'être rejeté.

Lindsay l'obligea a relevé la tête, le tenant fermement, une main de chaque côté de son visage.

_Tu l'aime_, énonça-t-elle clairement. _Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas avoir comprit qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi._

Comprenant enfin le comportement de Don, Danny se leva d'un bond. Il embrassa la joue de son amie, enfila un pull et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement.


	4. Chapitre 3

**ATTENTION LEMON**

Chapitre 3

Don était chez lui, la journée avait été beaucoup plus difficile et plus longue que prévu. Aujourd'hui, il avait cru qu'il allait enfin mettre derrière les barreaux le meurtrier de Martha Sullivan. Il avait attendu cela depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il s'était levé plein d'espoir, un espoir qui avait disparu dés l'instant ou Danny avait commencé à hurler sur le suspect. Juste au moment ou se même suspect était enfin prêt à parler, il avait fallu que Danny, surmené, perde patience. Des jours d'enquête et des heures d'interrogatoire presque réduit à néant par le scientifique.

Heureusement, reprenant depuis le début ses questions, après avoir mis Danny dehors, Don avait fini par faire avouer le livreur de la jeune femme.

Don en avait d'abord voulu à son ami, le maudissant de lui avoir fait perdre autant d'heure. Ensuite, en rentrant chez lui, il avait réfléchi. _Et si tout ça c'était de ma faute ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Il avait l'air tellement bouleversé par mon comportement en sortant de chez Sullivan. Non, pas Danny Messer, il est fort, c'est un homme lui, un vrai._

Allongé sur son canapé, un coussin sur le visage, Don tentait de réfléchir calmement mais très sérieusement à la situation. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauté lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il découvrit Danny, mal habillé, pâle, les yeux rougis, devant sa porte.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_

Le ton de Don n'était ni aimable, ni trop brusque. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter.

_Je… Je…_ aucun mot de plus ne sortait de la bouche du scientifique.

Don n'avait plus la force de résister, il ne pouvait pas laisser Danny dans un tel état de désarroi. Il le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Je m'en veux Danny, si tu savais comme je…_

Don fut coupé dans sa phrase, sa bouche soudainement très occupée. Danny ne savait pas comment faire autrement, il ne trouvait pas les mots et ne pouvait pas permettre à Don de se flageller. Il avait plongé, collant ses lèvres à celle de Don.

Au début le baisé était impulsif mais très sage. Rapidement, le policier qui avait été surpris, se laissa emporter par la passion. Il posa une main sur la hanche de Danny et l'autre sur sa nuque. De sa langue, il força légèrement les lèvres de Danny à s'ouvrir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, se donnant le temps de se découvrir.

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent mais restant front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Danny tenta à nouveau de parler, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

_Je t'aime Donald Flack Junior_, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Un large sourire se dessina rapidement sur le visage de Don, il n'avait jamais osé espérer entendre ses mots. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, les plus tendres ou les plus pervers, jamais Danny ne les prononçait. Pourtant là, il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bien entendu.

_Moi aussi Danny, si tu savais comme je t'aime._

Sur ces mots, ils reprirent le baiser là où ils l'avaient interrompu, Don tirant légèrement son homme vers le canapé. Une fois confortablement installé, Don laissa ses mains se faire plus baladeuse, ne libérant qu'à très peu d'instant la bouche du scientifique. Doucement, une main glissa sous le pull de Danny partant à la découverte de cette peau si douce. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant.

Mais pourtant, le scientifique se recula, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il avait besoin de ralentir un peu son ami, il avait peur, tout ça allait trop vite.

_J'ai… j'ai jamais fait… ça avec un homme_, s'expliqua Danny gêné et honteux.

Un petit rire échappa à Don. Il ne se moquait pas, il trouvait son homme tellement mignon et attendrissant.

_Moi non plus. Détend-toi_, rassura-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au plus jeune de réagir. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Les mains du brun reprirent le chemin sous son pull, glissant sur cette peau qui l'attirait tant.

Le contact des mains de Don sur sa peau, provoquait des frissons à Danny. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Il se sentait bien, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

_Suis-moi_, lui demanda Don entre deux baisers.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit. Don était assis sur les hanches de Danny, celui-ci reposant sur le dos. Don défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse. Danny ne pu résister à l'envie d'y passer ses mains. Ils se déshabillèrent sous le regard de l'autre, s'offrant à lui, ne gardant que leurs boxers. Les caresses étaient douces, incertaines. Les deux hommes se cherchaient, prenant petit à petit de l'assurance.

Don pouvait sentir contre lui l'excitation de Danny qui grandissait en réponse à ses caresses. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer. La dernière barrière de tissus fut vite enlevée. Don avait laissé faire Danny, il voulait le voir en demande, cherchant à atteindre son sexe. Il ne fut pas déçu, les yeux de Danny se fixèrent avec envie sur son sexe dressé. Alors que Don laissait ses mains descendre vers la virilité de son amant, s'amusant d'abord à la contourner. Très vite, Danny se mit à gémir sous les caresses. Et quand les lèvres de Don se posèrent sur son torse, jouant délicatement avec l'un de ses tétons, l'homme se sentit chavirer.

Tous les deux se détendant lentement, alors Don se plaça entre les jambes de Danny, attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et enduisit les doigts d'une de ses mains. Le scientifique se sentait déjà au bord de l'explosion et profita de se moment de répit pour reprendre ses esprits.

Don entra lentement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire, continuant de caresser sa virilité. Il bougea en lui lentement jusqu'à ce que Danny ressente du plaisir. Il introduisit alors un second, puis un troisième doigt. Il fit alors de lents mouvements, cherchant à atteindre le point sensible de son homme. Lorsque Danny se cambra violemment, laissant échapper un râle, il sut que c'était fait.

Le policier retira alors ses doigts. Il déroula un préservatif sur son érection et plaça son sexe devant l'entré de l'intimité de son amant. Il pénétra lentement et Danny ne pu empêcher son corps de se crispé face à cette intrusion. Don lui laissa un peu de temps avant de commencer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant onduler ses hanches avec douceur. Le plaisir les gagna tout les deux, le rythme s'accéléra. Les gémissements se firent plus profond, les respirations plus difficiles, l'excitation plus grande.

Tout à coup, Danny se cambra, criant le prénom de son amant et celui-ci se laissa emporter à son tour par la jouissance.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes reprirent leurs esprits avant de s'endormir dans cette position, un large sourire sur les lèvres.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Don ouvrit les yeux, bercé par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Allonger sur le dos, il sentit sur lui le corps nu de son amant et se mit à sourire. Danny était toujours là, l n'avait pas fuit pendant la nuit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffé du blond. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passé de lui, de ses baisers, de son odeur, de sa peau. Il ne croyait toujours pas à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans son lit, de le sentir respirer contre lui.

Danny ouvrit les yeux, il n'aurait pu meilleur façon de se réveiller. Il sentait les caresses de Don dans ses cheveux et sa main descendre lentement sur son dos. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait aucun regret. Il savait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple, mais aujourd'hui, il s'en foutait, il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'au bras de l'homme qui l'aime. Mac lui avait donné une journée de repos après ses problèmes de la veille et il savait que Don était de repos. Une journée rien que pour eux, une journée pour apprendre à être un couple, pour apprendre à s'aimer.

Si embrasser Don n'était, d'un point de vue technique, pas très différent d'embrasser une fille, ce qu'il avait ressentit avait été totalement différent. Il savait que leur première fois n'avait pas été parfaite, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à apprendre mais il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir à faire l'amour. Le corps de Don était parfait et il savait exactement comment le faire jouir. C'était tellement plus simple entre hommes.

Danny releva la tête, prenant appuis sur les coudes pour aller unir ses lèvres à celle de Don. Un baiser dans lequel chacun voulait mettre tout son amour, plus aucune peur, aucun regret, juste de l'amour. Si le téléphone de Danny n'avait pas sonné à ce moment là, rien ne les auraient obligé à bouger.

_Allô !… Oui… Non vas-y ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je te raconterai ce soir … Je lui téléphonerai tout à l'heure… OK._

Pendant que Danny parlait avec Lindsay, Don était partit dans la salle de bain. Danny hésita un instant en entendant l'eau de la douche couler, mais fini par entrer. Il se glissa dans la cabine, ne rêvant que de rejoindre les bras de son amant sous l'eau chaude.

Don n'avait donc pas rêvé. Lorsque Danny se glissa dans ses bras sous la douche, il réalisa enfin que tout était vrai. Il n'avait pas rêvé la douceur de la peau du jeune homme, ni le gout de sa langue sur la sienne et encore moins les caresses qu'il lui avait donné. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Les yeux bleus de Don plongé dans ceux de Danny, il y voyait tellement de choses. Leurs pensées étaient toutes pour l'autre homme qui se tenait serrait contre leur corps.

Bien sûr, ils allaient devoir sortir, affronter la réalité du monde extérieur, mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Danny savait que Lindsay n'aurait pas su tenir sa langue et que tout le monde au labo serait déjà au courant. Il savait aussi que ni Mac, ni Stella et Sheldon ne le jugerai.

Il y aurait certainement des moments plus durs, des doutes, des disputes. Ils seraient deux pour les affronter. La société serait parfois cruelle avec eux mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance car après tout, ils s'aimaient et c'était la seule chose importante.

_C'est la différence qu'il faut exclure pas les homosexuelles !!!_


End file.
